


Do What It Takes

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the famously demanding owner of a wildly successful sex toy shop. A spot on one of Jensens shelves practically guarantees a new toys success because he only allows the highest quality product in his store.</p><p>Being a sex toy salesman isn't exactly what Jared thought he'd be doing with his college degree, but it's going to be fine, even if some of the stuff he's carrying around in his case now are a little intimidating - who would want a dildo that big?? He'd feel a lot better about it if everybody didn't keep snickering about his first assignment though. He's starting to think maybe this is a hazing. But really, how intimidating can a guy who runs a gay sex shop be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> From bewaretheides15's prompt at the [Bottom Jared Fanworks Fest](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/118519.html).

The door has one of those bells that ring out cheerfully as it slams shut behind Jared. It would be better if it was some kind of whip crack or a low tolling. The cheerful tinkle seems completely out of place. The shop had looked very ordinary from the outside, a sign with the name of the shop the only thing in the window. Inside, it still looked ordinary – clean, tidy, neat shelves. It was only when a potential customer looked closer that they would realise that the brightly packaged merchandise promised more than a store normally did.

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat. This was it, the first proper time he tried out his newly trained salesperson skills. The team had all gathered to see him off, wish him luck. Well, that’s how Jared was interpreting it. He was mostly ignoring the sniggers half hidden behind his new colleagues’ hands and the half warning, half reassuring parting shot. “Don’t worry if he doesn’t buy it. Ackles is something of a stiff customer.”

Looking around the shop, turning on the spot, Jared wondered exactly when he was going to meet this promised ogre. How scary could a man who runs a sex store really be?

A soft cough behind him had him spinning around to meet Mr Jensen Ackles. Jared’s throat seized up as he took in the height of the man, the plush wet pout of his lips, the narrow waist and the cool, judgemental gleam in his eyes. “Yes?”

“Hi. Hello. Hey.” Jared’s voice was a little squeaky. He coughed. “I’m the sales guy. The one you were expecting.”

“I was expecting Jeff. He normally comes with new… products.” Jensen seemed to be running his eyes up and down Jared’s body, evaluating him rather than the potential products.

“He was on vacation. They sent me. Said you were the best sex shop in the state.” Flattery never hurt. “Want to see the new… things?”

Jensen smirked. Jared couldn’t describe it in any other way. “Jeff won’t have warned you. I’m a little choosy. If something satisfies me, then it’s like a seal of approval. On the other hand…”

“You can make it or break it.” Jared dropped the words into the too long silence.

Jensen nodded. Then he beckoned Jared threw the door he’d popped up out of. “Dani will mind the story while we chat.”

Jared followed, clutching his briefcase in suddenly sweaty hands.

 

“This is our newest d-d-dildo.” Jared was proud of himself for only stuttering over the words a little. Jensen had seemed unimpressed by the cock rings, the new flavours of lube and the nipple clamps. Personally Jared thought this dildo was rather silly. It was longer than his own cock and substantially thicker, with veins ridged along the solid plastic. Jared was a little scared of it.

Jensen’s eyes lit up. Jared handed it over, trying desperately not to show the effect that Jensen’s hand pumping back and forth was having on him. He rubbed his hands on his suit pants, easing the suddenly stiff material over his crotch. Jensen seemed to have some kind of sixth sense though. He kept eye contact with Jared and lifted the dildo to his mouth, tongue dipping out to taste it. Jared tried to hide the minute thrust of his hips. Fuck. It was hell of a hot in here all of a sudden.

“I need to try before I buy,” Jensen said, calm as anything as he replaced the dildo on the table. “Strip.”

“What?” Jared ran his finger around his suddenly tight shirt collar. His tie was choking him, a noose around his neck.

Jensen leaned back in his chair, legs spread wide. He had one hand splayed out on his thigh, drawing Jared’s eyes to the bulge at Jensen’s crotch. Jensen’s eyes darkened. “Are you committed to your sales, Jared? Do you trust your products?”

Jared nodded, swallowing. His cock seemed to swell with every low word from Jensen’s mouth. Making a sudden decision, he pulled at the tie, tossing it on the table and working on his shirt. Jensen nodded, rubbing his hand closer and closer to his own denim clad cock.

 

Jared had another moment of bone chilling fear as he leaned over the table and spread his thighs. It was bad enough that in this economy he’d been unable to get a proper job and ended up in sales, but here he was, basically pimping himself out to make the customer happy. Jared didn’t really mind that much. Not when the customer looked like Jensen. After Jared had called his bluff, Jensen had stripped off his own t-shirt and climbed into Jared’s lap, kissing him deeply. The make out session had been over too quickly before Jared had ended up face down and ass up.

Jensen seemed to like his ass. He’d let out a low moan when Jared had bent over and was now kneeling behind Jared, kneading his cheeks. A shudder worked its way up Jared’s back as Jensen parted the globes of his ass and let a stream of warm air caress his hole.

Jared tuned in to the constant stream of filth that seemed to spill from Jensen’s lips. “I can’t wait to fuck this ass. Gonna open it up, break it in with that, and then, when it’s ready, gonna…” The words vanished as Jensen leaned forward and took a bite of the meat of Jared’s ass, soothing it with his tongue. The tendril of cold fear gave way to something more akin to anticipation. “Gonna fuck you hard, Jared.”

Jared nodded, settling his feet wider. “Then I have other merchandise for your consideration, Mr Ackles. Other items that will need tested to your satisfaction.”

The slippery press of Jensen’s fingers seemed to suggest he might be on board with making a few more purchases.


End file.
